New Things
by Hella-venger
Summary: Realizing she was a girl was the happiest moment of Trunks life. But telling her parents? That might be less easy. Trans Girl!Trunks.


Hi :) Just had this written up for a while and finally decided to post it.

This was inspired SolidStateScouter's story, An Eternity, on AO3. I would seriously recommend reading it. It's awesome! If this story is too similar to theirs, I apologize.

You can read this under the same name on my account on AO3, Hailting Torrent.

* * *

This is easy. Stop overthinking so much.

Come on. I've beaten trained martial-artists. I've gone one-on-one with my dad, the "Prince of all Sayians", in sparring lessons. I help saved the freaking universe!

So why, please tell me, is this so hard?!

I know why.

It's because it isn't easy. Not for me anyway. It's one of those things that you can get anxious about no matter how much you prepare.

I mean, I already told Mom, and she accepted me. I remember how I was crying when I told her. She was so fucking great.

 _Three days ago._

"Mom?" Ok, just remember, she has supported you through everything.

I saw her take her book down from her face, hearing me get her attention.

"Yes, Trunks? Is everything OK?"

Just remember. Be optimistic, but realistic. No matter how she reacts, it doesn't invalidate me.

Fuck, how do I bring it up? I've been on this planet for 15 years, and not once has my school ever talked about this stuff! They're supposed to be preparing us for the future. I'm gonna change that when I'm older.

Oh, shit, I forgot to answer her.

"M-Mom, could w-we talk for a minute?" I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it's still surprising me how nervous I'm getting.

Getting up from her seat, Mom placed a bookmark in her novel.

"Of course, Trunks." Mom walked over to the window still next to me. She started leaning against it. I think she's trying to look 'hip'.

I placed myself next to her. May as well get comfortable.

Taking a deep breath, I started to prepare myself.

No matter what anyone else says, I am a woman.

My own view of myself matters before anyone else.

I'm a girl. And I don't need to prove it to anyone.

I know all those things are true, but it's still a bit hard to tell people.

Maybe I should've told Goten first. I know he would be cool with it.

No, that wasn't my plan. I wanted to tell my parents first. It was my own goal, I guess you could say.

It's like, if I could tell Dad, then I could tell anyone.

And, in my mind anyway, if I was going to tell Dad, then I want to tell Mom too.

"Trunks? Hellooooooooo? Trunks, are you there?"

And I zoned out again. I just notice Mom's looking at me with concern.

OK. I'm going to tell her.

"It's just, Mom, I've realized-" My throat caught. Anxiety again.

I can do this.

"I just, I know that-" It's like all the words I need leave my mind.

I can do this. I can do this.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something-" Damnit. Damnit. Damnit!

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

"Mom, I'm a girl."

May not have come out how I thought it would, But, I'm glad I could say it.

No comes the part I was worried about: The response.

Mom seemed to be taking a minute. I don't know if she wasn't sure what I said, or what she was thinking.

I got my answer.

Her arms were wrapped around me. I don't think I've ever gotten a tighter hug.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I returned the hug.

"I just, I've always known. But I was so scared of how everyone would react, or how-" My throat caught again. I didn't really care this time.

Breaking up the hug, Mom looked me in the eye. It was hard to pinpoint the expression. It was soft, but it had something else. It might've been guilt.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. And I am so, so sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn't tell me this."

I took this as a sign to start the hug again. Even if it wasn't a sign, I didn't care.

My Mom started talking again.

"I am your mother, and you are my daughter. I love you and your sister more than anything. If I can do anything to help, you just say the word."

My crying continued. It's kinda hard to stop.

Right now though, I don't mind crying. I've spent too much time keeping it in.

 _Present._

I knew my Mom would take it well. But part of me was just constantly saying that the worst possible outcome would happen.

And right now, that part is telling me it's not gonna go well with Dad.

I'm standing outside the Gravity Chamber. My hand is frozen in front of the door handle.

I can do this. No matter what he says, I am a woman. And nothing will ever change that.

This gave me enough courage to open the door.

When I entered, I could tell the gravity was at least at five-hundred times normal.

While I can handle this level, it did make it a bit uncomfortable. I hit the off button at the door.

Dad, who was in the middle of doing sit-ups, noticed the change in atmosphere.

Turning his head, he saw me at the entrance.

Growling, he made his way to his feet.

"Is there any particular reason WHY you interrupted my training?"

While my Dad has mellowed out throughout the years, he's still a bit rough around the edges. It's what worried me.

"Well, what do you want?"

If I was awkward with Mom, I don't know what the word is to describe how I feel with Dad.

"What is it? Tell me?!" He was right in front of me now. I was used to my Dad getting annoyed about nearly anything, but it sure didn't help my nerves.

Unlike with Mom, I couldn't even form half a sentence with Dad. I was just a ball of worry.

My Dad audibly ticked his tongue.

"If you're not going to tell me, then leave and stop wasting my time." He made his way back to his training spot.

I can tell him. I've been getting ready to do this. I can do it.

"Dad….." I'm impressed with myself that I'm able to not stutter.

Looking over his shoulder, Dad turned around.

"I'm…..I'm a girl. I know you, and everyone else thinks I'm a boy. But you're wrong. I'm a girl." I felt the need to add more this time. I guess with Dad, it made doing this easier.

Fixing his eyes on me, he seemed to be reading me.

He made his way back over to me, until he was directly in front of me like before. Not taking his eyes off me.

Then, he nodded.

"Alright then."

I'll be honest, I was surprised. I felt like crying again, but I wasn't sure if I should, since I was talking to Vegeta of all people.

"So, you don't have a problem with it?" He could go fuck himself if he did. I'm just asking to make sure. You can never be too sure with Dad.

"Why would I? You know better than me about who you are."

That may have been the only time Dad admitted that I knew better than him.

Y'know what? Fuck it.

With that thought, I hugged Dad.

While I'm not sure if he appreciated it, I could swear he was returning it.

So, what did you think?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
